starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingman
Wingman is a first-person shooter that is renown for it's customization options and wide variety of game modes. Gameplay The player has the ability to hold up to five weapons at a time, two sidearms, one special, and two primaries, in addition to three pieces of equipment. Players can also dual wield pistols and machine pistols at the cost of accuracy. Included by default is the ability to sprint for an indefinite amount of time, reloading can also be done while sprinting at the cost of time. Reloading before a gun's magazine is out of ammunition will speed up the reloading progress and add an additional round to the next magazine. Players can also crouch or prone which will increase the accuracy of the player's weapons at the cost of mobility. Selective fire is readily available to all guns that posses it and the ability to change stock positions if the adjustable stock is selected as an attachment. Weapons Pistols *Kimber Custom II *Walther P99 *Glock 17 *SIG Sauer P226 *Heckler & Koch USP *FN Five-seven *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Desert Eagle *Ruger MK II *Single Action Army Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols *Heckler & Koch MP5N *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Heckler & Koch UMP45 *FN P90 TR *PPSh-41 *MAC-10 *Glock 18 *M1928A1 Thompson Submachine gun *M712 Schnellfeuer *TDI Kard Shotguns *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *Remington Model 870 *Benelli M4 *Saiga-12 *AA-12 *Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 *Armsel Protecta *KSG-12 *Franchi SPAS-15 Assault Rifles/Battle Rifles *AK-12 *AN-94 *FN FAL *Heckler & Koch G3 *Heckler & Koch HK416 *Heckler & Koch HK417 *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle *FN SCAR-L *FN SCAR-H *M4 Beowulf Machine Guns *RPD *Heckler & Koch HK121 *M60E4 *PKP 2 *Mk 48 Mod 1 *FN HAMR IAR *M27 IAR *LSAT *RPK-74M *M2A1 Browning Sniper Rifles *M25 *M24E1 *M110 *PSL *Remington MSR *FN Ballista *CheyTac Intervention *VSS Vintorez *Barrett M107 *Mosin-Nagant M91/30 PU Sniper "Special" *Crossbow *XM25 *M79 Thumper *FIM-92 Stinger *China Lake *Helical Railgun Rifle *Riot Shield *FHM-148 Javelin *M2 Flamethrower *M202A1 FLASH Attachments *Barrel: Short or Long *Muzzle: Silencer or Muzzle Brake *Stock: Collapsable or Fixed *Magazine: Jungle Style or Drum Magazine *Underbarrel: MAUL, M320 Grenade Launcher/GP-30, Taser, Foregrip, Bipod, or Bayonet *Siderail: Aiming Laser or Tactical Light *Sights: Aimpoint CompM4 Red Dot Sight, Kobra Sight, EOTech Sight, PK-A Sight, ITL MARS, PKA-S Sight, ACOG, PSO-1, C79 Sight, SUSAT, Swarovski Sight, Sniper Scope (8x zoom), Enhanced Sniper Scope (12x zoom), Super Sniper Scope (20x zoom), Thermal Scope, Variable Zoom Scope, HAMR Scope, and HHS II *Ammunition: Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacket, Jacketed Soft Point, and Jacketed Hollow Point Equipment *M67 grenade *C-4 *Claymore *S.T. Grenade *Trench Coat *Flashbang *EMP Grenade *Motion Sensor *Hacking PDA *Jet pack Vehicles *M1A2SEP Abrams *T-90MS *M3A3 Bradley *LAV-25A2 *Machbet *BMD-4M *BMP-2M *BTR-90 *LAV-AD *Growler *Humvee *GAZ-3937 *MQ-8C *MQ-9 Reaper *Technical *V-22 Osprey *UH-60 Black Hawk *UH-1Y Venom *AH-1Z Viper *AH-64 Apache *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Kamov Ka-60 *AC-130U Spooky II *Ripsaw MS1 tactical UGV *Gladiator Tactical UGV *McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle *McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II *Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit *BM-21 Grad *Mikoyan MiG-29 *T-72 *MQ-1 Predator *AH-1W SuperCobra *MH-6M Little Bird *CRRC *A-10 Thunderbolt II *RQ-170 Sentinel *GAZ-3937 *ATV *Motorcycle *M1128 Mobile Gun System *2S25 Sprut-SD *9K22 Tunguska *HIMARS *CZ11W *F/A-18 Hornet *B-1 Lancer *Su-35S *Su-25KM *F-35 Lightning II *Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules *Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *Henry J. Kaiser class oiler *Wasp-class amphibious assault ship *Nimitz-class aircraft carrier *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *Landing Craft Air Cushion *Osa class missile boat *Oscar class submarine *Slava class cruiser *Super Dvora Mk II class patrol boat Uniform Customization The Uniforms in every game mode are able to be changed and customized with a variety of colors, patterns, and attachments. Different uniforms can also be mixed and matched through the customization of the helmet/hat, torso, shoulders, forearms, leggings. Included are outfits from other popular franchises. Regardless of what the player chooses there is no effect on gameplay. Uniforms include: *Advanced Bomb Suit *Army Combat Uniform *Airman Battle Uniform *Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform *Navy Working Uniform *MultiCam *Operational Dress Uniform *U.S. Army M-1943 Uniform *OG-107 *Eisenhower jacket *FÉLIN *CADPAT *Blackhawk Tactical *American Revolution Uniform *Red coat Uniform *Union Army Uniform *Confederate Army Uniform *Tuxedo *Trench coat *Future Force Warrior Armor *Assassin Armor *OctoCamo *ODST Armor *M3 Armor Vest *Starfleet Uniform *Clone trooper Armor *COG Armor *Engineering RIG *N7 Armor *CryNet Nanosuit Campaign The player takes control of a servicemen of their choosing but must go by the call sign "Acid". Options for character background customization include: *Name: Can be anything. *Speciality: Sniper, Designated Marksman, Support Gunner, Rifleman, CQB Specialist, Squad Leader, Medic, Engineer, Translator, or Dog-handler. *Affiliation: Delta Force, DEVGRU, 24th Special Tactics Squadron, Green Berets, Army Rangers, MSOR, Marine Force Recon, SWCC, CCT, or Special Activities Division. Acid is part of a six man team consisting of other special forces operators that include Robert "Jaws" Dent, Doug "Butter Face" Nixon, Adrian "Otto" Abrams, Joshua "Topsoil" Bennet, and James "Lifter" Keyes. The main goal of the game is to find Allan Bax, a former DEVGRU operative and CEO of Green Lamp Industries. With the power of the internet he has turned many countries' populations against their governments and indirectly controls them now. Throughout the campaign the player also comes across opportunities to gain "Battle Blessings". Battle Blessings are used in order to gain the loyalty of a country or faction, this makes the game either easier or harder depending on the choices made in the Blessing missions. During each blessing mission the players changes from a first person view to a Real time strategy-styled format allowing the player to command and take control of units. If the mission is a success or the player chooses the right dialogue or action choice the player receives more blessings to their War meter. The higher the war meter the better chance of success during the final mission. Battle Blessings include: *Special Air Service Regiment *Joint Task Force 2 *Kommando Spezialkräfte *Spetsnaz GRU *Special Air Service *People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces *Special Warfare Diving and Salvage *MARCOS *Special Services Group *Shayetet 13 *Dac Cong *GROM *Marinejegerkommandoen *Special Forces Brigade *French Foreign Legion *Academi *Iraqi 36th Commando Battalion *Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales *Takavar *Maroon Berets In addition to being played alone the standard campaign can also be played with one other player. Coopertive Campaign Coopertive mode allows for six players to see the main campaign from the view of other servicemen. Included are missions involving jets, tanks, massive infantry battles, and even more RTS elements. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a single or cooperative campaign mode in where up to six players can co-operate with one another against waves of a variety of attackers. Hunt "Hunt" is the third campaign that takes place on an island owned by an insane billionaire who hunts people for fun along with the most dangerous animals the world has ever seen. Players can tackle this challenge solo or invite up to five other players. Special things about this mode include the ability to build a base for defense against hunters or animals, special quicktime events if the player is proned for too long, and the ability to skin animals in order to make equipment. Animals *Cape Buffalo *African Elephant *White Rhino *Kodiak Bear *Poison Dart Frog *African Lion *Siberian Tiger *Anatolian Leopard *Jaguar *Brazilian Wandering Spider *Inland Taipan *Green Anaconda *Spotted Hyena *Komodo Dragon *Saltwater Crocodile *Bull Shark *Alaska Moose *Ostrich *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Smilodon *Dire Wolf *Columbian Mammoth *Megatherium *Short-faced bear *Brontornis *Argentavis *Entelodon *Hyaenodon *Utahraptor *Andrewsarchus *Megalodon *Basilosaurus *Deinosuchus *Ambulocetus *Doedicurus *Ankylosaurus *Inostrancevia *Spinosaurus *Embolotherium *Paraceratherium *Deinotherium *Titanoboa *Gigantopithecus *Dimetrodon *Proterosuchus *Allosaurus *Prionosuchus *Carcharodontosaurus Multiplayer The multiplayer takes place within a simulation between the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. With several different types of playlists it appeals to a wide variety of players. In the pregame lobby players vote on one of three maps to play, if there is a tie a one of the tied maps is chosen at random. Each player also has a scorestreak, the higher a player's score the more options the player has to resupply his allies ammo, drop off ballistic armor, set traps for enemies, fix vehicles/base defenses, and initiate a variety of air strikes ranging from napalm to EMPs. Arena Playlists In Arena every player starts off with the same weapons and equipment, these items are determined by the gametype. Other weapons and equipment that the player does not spawn with can be found throughout the map in preset or random locations depending on the gametype. Gametypes include: *Team Deathmatch *Free For All *Capture the Flag *King of the Hill *Gun Game *Infection *Big Team Battle *Keep Away Class Playlists In Class every player has multiple Customizable classes that can be chosen from. Weapons and equipment cannot be found on the map regardless of the gametype. *Team Deathmatch *Free For All *Capture the Flag *Territories *Invasion/Rush *Conquest/Domination *VIP *Big Team Battle Map Editor Map Editor is a gameplay mode that allows for both playing and editing multiplayer and survival maps. Theatre Players are able to record and take screenshots making the game ideal for both clans reviewing matches or machinima makers looking for their next big project.